


Shooting Straight

by MariaPriest



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaPriest/pseuds/MariaPriest
Summary: Jack and Kinsey exchange a few words after a news conference.





	Shooting Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to _Smoke and Mirrors_

O'Neill was thankful he didn't have his 9 mil with him, or so help him, he'd plug Kinsey if that scumbag put his arm around his shoulders one more time.

Finally, the reception after Kinsey's press conference announcing his return from the pretend-dead ended before the slimy senator could display any more pretend-camaraderie. O'Neill made for a swift exit.

Only to be blocked by two of Kinsey's goons.

"Please, Colonel, the senator would like a last few words before you return to Colorado."

Shrugging his shoulders and futzing with the buttons on his uniform jacket, he worked his eyebrows up and down a few times and frowned. "Fine," he snapped eventually.

The aides escorted him to the borrowed office of a hospital administrator. Kinsey was alone, sitting behind the desk and talking on the phone. "Someone's here, Phil. Call you back later." He hung up then put his hands behind his head and leaned back in the leather chair.

Jack's first impulse was to slap the smirk off the old man's face. His second was survival. He obeyed the second.

"Well, well, well, Jack, you should be thanking me. Because of this little soiree, I gave you the opportunity to impress a lot of the right people. This should advance your _career_."

The aides' eyes widened at the obviously acidulous tone in the last word.

O'Neill cleared his throat loudly. _I've had better people than you try to put me in their pockets, you bastard_ , he thought. "Is that so."

"Yes, it is. I know you, Colonel. I know men of your ilk would do anything for advancement and the power that goes with it. And now you owe me."

O'Neill fixed narrowed eyes on the senator's. "No, you don't know me, Kinsey," he began, a subtle darkness underwriting his otherwise casual tone, "because if you did, you'd know I'm in the Air Force to serve my country and I don't give a rat's ass about promotions. At my age and with my years in and record, I should be close to getting my second star by now." _Okay, so maybe I'm stretching that part a bit_. "And another thing you don't know about me. If I'd been the triggerman, we wouldn't be having this conversation." He smiled, in part to indicate this chat was over, in part not to grin broadly on seeing the senator turn pastier.

The colonel performed a perfect about-face, nodded to each of the aides, and headed for the door. He opened it, then paused. He looked back at shocked faces. Again, he locked onto Kinsey's eyes. "One more thing. I don't owe you squat." He quietly closed the door behind him.

Once settled in the limousine the president had provided for his ride to Andrews Air Force Base, Jack replayed the scene in his head.

_Oh, well. Guess I just added another five years before I get my first star._

Slowly, his straight lips curved into a wide smile that touched his eyes.

_Sweet._

The End

2011


End file.
